


Halloween Horror

by unaspectre



Series: The Perfect Neighbour [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Novel: The House that Jack Built
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gangs plans for Halloween are ruined</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

“I can’t believe we’re not having a Halloween party this year,” John moaned as he snagged several of Rodney’s fries.

“Do you remember the last time we had a party when Mr O’Neill wasn’t in the building?” Rodney demanded as he slapped John’s hand away from his food, “I am not going through that again.”

Teyla frowned, “What happened?”

The others at the table all winced and Daniel was nominated by John, Rodney and Sam to explain.

“You know how if something goes wrong he always fixes it as fast as possible,” Daniel noted, “And he doesn’t say anything about the experiments Sam, Rodney and Radek occasionally do.”

“Yeah,” Teyla nodded.

“Imagine life without that,” Daniel told her, “Imagine life when he deliberately makes things difficult for everyone,” he shuddered, “It was a bad few weeks until we apologised and made sure everything was cleaned up.”

“Cleaned up?” Teyla couldn’t get anyone sitting at the table to look her in the eye, “That must have been some party.”

“It was,” John grinned before sighing again, “So what are we doing for Halloween?”

“We could do nothing and ignore the stupidity,” Rodney suggested, wincing as John punched his arm, “Or we could ask T to let us use the diner.”

Daniel shook his head, “T’s attending the funeral Jack’s going to. They both knew the guy. Plus he knows the history of our last party and do you really want to get on his bad side?”

The group looked at the fries and coffees that they hadn’t paid for and hadn’t needed to in a long, long time. As they sat in silence Janet joined them and slapped a newspaper down in front of them.

“What horrifying medical discovery are you traumatising us with now?” Rodney demanded.

John let out a cry, “Yes.”

“What is it?” Daniel asked before Rodney could.

“Horror fest,” John showed them the advert, “We go watch horror movies and eat popcorn all night. Who’s in?”

“Sounds great,” Sam smiled as Teyla nodded her agreement.

“I saw Cam and Elizabeth before I got here,” Janet told them, “They’re up for it. I know Carson will want to come too.”

“Radek won’t be here,” Rodney noted as he scanned the list of movies playing.

“We should invite Sha’re and Laura,” Daniel said quickly, “They’re new and might like to get to know us better.”

Rodney let out a snort, “You’re just looking for an excuse to cuddle up with the hot girl.”

Daniel blushed and threw his friend a dark look.

“That’s a great idea,” Sam said, stepping in before Daniel could retort, “Teyla and I will ask them.”

“Great,” John smacked his hands together, “Who needs a party?”

*********************************************

Daniel opened the door to Sam and Elizabeth who both grinned at him, “Hi guys.”

“Are you ready?” Sam asked, she grabbed a seat on the only chair that wasn’t covered in books frowning in confusion, “Are you redecorating?”

“Rodney’s lost a book,” Daniel grimaced, “He’s been hunting for it for the past three hours. Now he’s found it...”

“He’s forgotten about the mess he made,” Elizabeth finished for him.

“Yeah,” Daniel shrugged, “We’re just waiting for Janet, Teyla, Sha’re, Laura and John to get here. Cam’s meeting us at the cinema.”

Elizabeth smiled noting the way he’d slipped Sha’re into the middle of the list, trying not to show how interested he was in the woman who lived in the apartment below despite the fact everyone knew and constantly teased him about it.

“Oh Radek is coming,” Sam told them, “But Carson can’t. He volunteered to help out in the ER tonight.”

“What are you doing here?” Rodney asked as he wandered out of his room, book in hand.

“Halloween Horror night,” Sam reminded him, making him frown in confusion for a second.

“That’s tonight?”

“Yes,” the other three answered in unison.

“Oh,” he shrugged, “Then why are you sitting around? Let’s go.”

Daniel clapped him on the shoulder, “We’re waiting for everyone to arrive so we get to sit together.”

Rodney shrugged again and lifted a pile of books from a chair, dumping them to one side as he sat down.

 

Over the next ten minutes the small room filled as the gang congregated in Daniel and Rodney’s apartment, now cleaned up by Elizabeth, Daniel and Sam as Rodney read his book. Daniel was worried that Sha’re hadn’t arrived yet, she had said she’d try to make it but hadn’t promised. Laura was already there talking with Teyla and annoying Rodney as much as possible, her new hobby.

There was a knock on the door and Daniel couldn’t hide his smile as Sha’re stood on the other side.

“Hi,” Sha’re greeted him, “Am I the last here?”

“Yeah,” Daniel replied before rushing on, “But we’re not leaving for another ten minutes.”

“Good, I was worried I’d be holding everyone up,” she smiled at him as she entered the room; she greeted the others and grabbed a seat beside Elizabeth.

“Is everyone ready?” Daniel asked.

As they started to move the lights went out plunging the room into darkness.

“Sam!!!” several people cried in annoyance.

“What?” Sam’s soft indignant voice came through the darkness as Daniel and Rodney both switched on a flashlight.

“Sorry,” John replied, “Force of habit.”

“If Sam didn’t short out the lights,” Sha’re asked, “Who did?”

“Wooo,” Janet and Elizabeth did in unison before starting to laugh.

As they giggled John’s phone rang, he answered it quickly frowning as he tried to hear.

“It’s Cam,” he yelled to the room, “Shut up.”

The noise level dropped and John listened to his friend, “Are you kidding? Damn.”

“What?” Rodney demanded, shining his light in John’s face.

John waved at him to lower the flashlight, “The whole place is out. Including the cinema.”

“So our night is ruined,” Rodney groused, “Brilliant.”

John finished talking to Cam who was heading back to the apartment building as the rest all sat down depressed – their night ruined.

 

“Alright,” Laura said suddenly, “Are we going to sit around here in the dark all night?”

“That’s a point,” Rodney spoke up from his room, “Go away, you all have homes to go to. Ow,” he cried as Laura kicked his shin.

“I mean, this place is filled with geniuses,” Laura continued, stealing Rodney’s flashlight, “Isn’t there some way you can rig up, I don’t know something.”

“She’s right,” Sam mused; she turned to Rodney, “The generator we were playing with last month. I think with a few modifications we could fix it to work for the TV and DVD player. All we need is the DVD’s and snacks.”

“We’ve got snacks,” John told them, “And some popcorn.”

“And we have chocolate,” Sha’re added with a smile, “How long will it take to set up your generator?”

“Five, ten minutes,” Rodney suggested, glancing over at Sam for her agreement.

“Our apartment has more room,” Elizabeth added, “So we’ll meet there in fifteen minutes.”

*********************************************

Half an hour later Rodney and Sam finally had the television and DVD player working, Daniel carried in the DVD’s scrounged from all their apartments while Elizabeth sorted out the snacks and drinks in the kitchen. Janet and Cam had arrived ten minutes after Elizabeth had sent them to their assignments while Vala wandered in only moments before. The power was still out and from what they’d heard on the radio was presumed to be out for the rest of the night. Finally everything was set up and the jostling for seats began. Sha’re was sitting at the side of one of the sofa’s hoping Daniel would sit beside her but wasn’t sure he would as Vala was sitting on the other sofa and was making sure no one sat beside her.

Daniel followed Elizabeth in from the kitchen both carrying two glasses, Elizabeth moved to Vala so Daniel handed the second glass he was carrying to Sha’re before taking the seat beside her.

“Okay,” John sat on the floor in the middle of Janet and Teyla, “First up, Dawn of The Dead.”

“Stop posturing and put the movie on,” Rodney told him, “It’ll be morning before we get to see anything.”

John smirked as he slipped the disc into the drive, as he hit play Sam and Elizabeth extinguished the flashlights and candles.

 

Daniel was very aware of Sha’re sitting beside him, he kept debating whether or not he should put his arm around her not sure if she’d slap him or not. The decision was taken away from him when Sha’re turned her face into his shoulder at the first gory bit of the movie. When she turned back to the TV Sha’re settled against him and Daniel took the chance to rest his arm around her, she turned to him with a smile before turning back to the film once more. Daniel relaxed as they sat cuddled together through the rest of the movie, Sha’re turned into him at anything scary or gory and Daniel would hold her before whispering when she could look again.

As the first film ended the group all stood, some heading for the bathroom, others getting more food and drink. Daniel reluctantly let her go and stood stretching for a second finding Rodney grinning at him.

“What?” Daniel demanded.

“Didn’t say a word,” Rodney smirked, grabbing the flashlight beside him and heading into the kitchen, “But then again, I won’t have to when the others get through with you.”

 

The rest of the night was spent watching the rest of the movies they’d scrounged from several different apartments, most of them making fun of everything they could. Soon it was 3am and it was getting harder to ignore the fact most of them were half asleep.

“Okay,” Elizabeth said stifling a yawn, “Everyone out. Go anywhere else, I don’t care just go away.”

“We’re only half way through the DVD’s,” John complained, from his spot on the floor between Teyla and Janet.

“And half of us are practically asleep,” Elizabeth replied, noting where Laura had her head against Rodney’s leg as she tried to keep her eyes open before motioning to where Sam was actually sleeping in her chair.

“It’s a good idea,” Janet stood up, “I know I want to go get some sleep. We should call it a night.”

Elizabeth smiled as she saw several frowns and heard a few sighs of annoyance, “We can finish the rest of the stack tomorrow if everyone wants.”

“Yes,” John crowed, groaning as he stood up, “My leg’s numb.”

“Goes with the brain,” Rodney murmured as he pushed Laura off him forcing her to open her eyes again.

“I’m awake,” Laura mumbled, blinking blearily.

“Okay,” Elizabeth rolled her eyes, “Everyone can come back here tomorrow night at 7,” she started ushering people out the door.

Vala grabbed Cam’s arm and pushed him out along with John to their own apartment, Rodney walked Janet and Teyla to their apartments since he had a flashlight while Daniel escorted Sha’re and Laura back to theirs.

When the apartment finally emptied Elizabeth shook Sam who staggered to her room before she went to bed herself.

 

Daniel stood outside Sha’re and Laura’s apartment with Sha’re, Laura had already gone inside and retrieved a flashlight leaving them alone.

“Are you coming again tomorrow night?” Sha’re asked breaking the silence between them.

“I was planning on doing some work on my next paper,” Daniel shrugged before smiling, “But if you’re going to be there I’ll put it off.”

“I need someone to hide behind during the disgusting bits,” Sha’re replied innocently.

Daniel looked into her dark brown eyes, “Good to know I’m useful for something.”

Sha’re laughed softly, “Well, I should probably get to bed. Goodnight, Dan’iel.”

“Night,” he whispered, shocked but pleased when she placed a lingering kiss on his cheek before sliding inside leaving him alone in the hall.

Daniel took a deep breath before he headed back upstairs to get some sleep.

 

Sha’re closed the door after saying goodnight to Daniel and leaned against it for a few minutes thinking about him. As she moved to go get some sleep she was shocked to find Laura standing there.

“Okay,” Laura stated, her flashlight aimed at her friend, “Did you or did you not tell me when we were invited to this thing that you loved horror movies and had never been scared by any of them?”

“I did,” Sha’re answered slightly confused.

“Then tell me why even at the least squeamish moment you were hiding against Daniel’s chest?” Laura demanded.

“Well it was that or watching a movie I’d seen a hundred times,” Sha’re shrugged with a smirk, “What do you think was more fun?” with a toss of her hair Sha’re went into her room, “Goodnight, Laura.”


End file.
